4 fois où Irène Adler embrassa Sherlock Holmes
by Kilimiria
Summary: … et une fois où il en fit de même ! TRADUCTION d'un OS de Aussieflower


Quatre fois où Irène Adler embrassa Sherlock Holmes

… et une fois où il en fit de même ! TRADUCTION d'un OS de Aussieflower

**Disclaimer : **Sherlock = Moffat + Gatiss – Moi (donc je ne touche rien).

**L'idée et le texte de cet OS ne m'appartiennent pas ****!** Il s'agit d'une traduction de _4 times Irene Adler kissed Sherlock Holmes_ de Aussieflower, que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je traduise son texte (que vous pouvez retrouver dans mes favorite stories). Si vous souhaitez faire un commentaire sur son histoire, vous pouvez lui envoyer directement un message ou me le transmettre pour que je le traduise et le lui envoi.

**Original belongs to Aussieflower**

**NdT : **Aujourd'hui, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de cet OS que j'adore et qui me fait toujours sourire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

**_Quatre fois où Irène Adler embrassa Sherlock Holmes et une fois où il en fit de même_**

**Karachi**

La première fois qu'elle l'embrassa fut juste après qu'il l'ait sauvée à Karachi. Ce fut un vrai baiser, cette fois-là, pas seulement ses lèvres frôlant sa joue comme elle l'avait fait des mois plus tôt dans son salon.

Irène l'attribua entièrement à l'adrénaline, bien qu'elle sache très bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus.

Mais elle s'était attendue à mourir pendant des semaines, et Sherlock Holmes était arrivé à la dernière seconde. Après avoir pensé que sa mort était définitivement inévitable depuis si longtemps, elle ne parvenait pas à empêcher le flot de ses émotions de l'envahir.

Et ainsi, à la seconde où il se tourna vers elle, après avoir assommé ses geôliers, il la trouva soudainement serrée contre lui, ses bras autours de son cou, ses lèvres pressant les siennes.

Sherlock attribua le fait qu'il était en train de l'embrasser en retour entièrement à l'adrénaline, bien qu'il sache qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus.

Au début, il fut surprit par ses actions, son esprit passant en revue toutes les possibilités qui pouvaient expliquer pourquoi elle faisait cela. Les émotions n'était pas son point fort, et durant les premières secondes de son analyse du baiser, son cerveau notait toutes les données : la façon dont il sentait ses lèvres contre les siennes, comment sa bouche avait été rendue légèrement sèche par le manque d'eau mais était pourtant douce et agréable, et comment son corps était pressé contre le sien.

Sa rationalité ne dura pas très longtemps et, en quelques secondes, il succomba finalement au baiser.

Aucun d'eux n'est sûr de combien de temps cela dura, mais Sherlock fut le premier à se détacher.

« Nous devons y aller » lui dit-il. Il détestait devoir l'admettre, mais il voulait l'embrasser à nouveau (pour des raisons purement expérimentales, bien sûr). Il savait que de nombreuses personnes allaient certainement les poursuivre, et si il voulait s'assurer qu'Irène reste saine et sauve, ils devaient se mettre en route.

Mais quelque chose avait changé entre eux ce soir-là.

**Sous le gui**

Irène lui rendait visite, par moments, quand elle commençait à s'ennuyer de son actuelle vie banale et voulait ressentir le frisson de l'excitation et du danger. Sherlock n'était pas particulièrement heureux qu'elle risque ainsi la vie qu'il avait mise en place pour elle en venant à Londres, mais en même temps il attendait ses visites avec impatience.

Aucun d'eux ne l'auraient jamais admis, mais ils manquaient l'un à l'autre.

Parfois elle ne restait que pour quelques heures, d'autres fois elle passait là quelques jours. Mais peu importe combien de temps elle et Sherlock étaient ensemble, il y avaient toujours entre eux une certaine tension sexuelle.

Tous deux aimaient cela, mais il savaient qu'il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de temps avant que l'un d'eux craque.

Elle lui rendit visite le jour de Noël.

John passait son après-midi avec Sarah, Mrs Hudson s'était rendue chez sa sœur et Sherlock était seul.

Il ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait pour toujours savoir quand les autres n'étaient pas là.

L'appartement était entièrement décoré pour Noël, encore plus que l'année précédente. Le crâne de Sherlock était recouvert par un chapeau de Père-Noël, des décorations clinquantes couvraient touts les espaces libres, une guirlande lumineuse parcourait les murs et du gui pendait partout (avec les compliments de Mrs Hudson).

Sherlock savait déjà qu'Irène était dans son appartement, pouvant sentir son parfum et entendre le léger craquement du parquer sous ses pas. Elle savait qu'il était au courant de sa présence, et il prenait son temps pour sortir de sa chambre.

Elle était étendue sur le canapé, les yeux fermés, semblant parfaitement en paix. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent quand elle l'entendit arriver.

Il haussa les sourcils avec une expression amusée et s'assit dans le fauteuil, en face du feu. Bien qu'aucun d'eux n'ait encore prononcé un mot, la tension sexuelle dans la pièce était palpable.

Il lui demanda comment elle avait fait, d'un ton neutre et dépourvut d'émotions. Puis il se redressa pour aller faire du thé, ayant besoin d'une tâche simple qui pourrait le distraire. Il ne remarqua pas qu'elle en avait fait de même et marchait derrière lui.

Mais quand il se retourna, ils se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et leurs souffles s'accélérèrent légèrement.

Irène leva les yeux vers le plafond. « Du gui » dit-elle d'un ton comme toujours clair et confiant, bien que délicatement tremblant. Une part d'elle voulait rire de cette situation typique des films dans laquelle eux-mêmes se trouvaient, mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge.

Sherlock la fixa intensément. Son souffle s'amenuisait alors qu'il se rappelait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Le souvenir qu'il en avait était particulièrement plaisant et il ressentit un soudain désir de le faire à nouveau.

« Oui », souffla-t-il, son cœur s'accélérant. Ses mains se posèrent doucement sur les siennes, ses doigts se glissèrent sur sa peau et vinrent se placer sur son pouls. Ses yeux se fermèrent quand il en sentit les battements rapides et irréguliers.

Il n'est pas sûr de qui se lança en premier, mais soudainement il se retrouva en train de l'embrasser, et elle l'embrassait en retour. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent avec douceur, presque taquines, avant que tous deux de laissent subitement aller. Les mains d'Irène se perdirent dans ses cheveux, il l'attira fermement contre lui et sa langue caressa ses lèvres. Chacun était captivé par le baiser, oublieux de ce qui pouvait bien se passer autour d'eux.

C'est à ce moment que John et Sarah entrèrent, dans un timing impeccable.

Si Sherlock et Irène n'avaient pas été tant absorbés par leur baiser, ils auraient été vraiment amusés par l'expression choquée qu'ils arboraient.

**L'enquête**

Irène devenait peu à peu une part régulière de la vie de Sherlock, et bien que beaucoup aient été curieux de voir à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler, après quelques mois, ils arrêtèrent de se poser la question.

John avait aménagé avec Sarah et si ce n'était que temporaire, cela signifiait que Irène et Sherlock se rapprochaient encore plus. Pour un homme qui préférait travailler seul, Sherlock devait admettre qu'il devenait de plus en plus dépendant de certaines personnes.

Aussi étrange qu'il en paraisse, Irène et Sherlock n'avaient jamais dîné ensemble. Ils s'étaient embrassé, c'est tout.

Irène comprenait bien pourquoi, et elle savait que les sentiments de Sherlock étaient les mêmes que les siens. Quant elle avait commencé à flirter avec lui, tant de mois plus tôt, alors qu'elle jouait encore de sa part dominatrice, il s'agissait juste d'innocentes allusions, auxquelles elle espérait secrètement qu'il réponde.

Mais maintenant, c'était de quelque chose de vraiment différent.

Elle … _s'intéressait _à Sherlock et il en faisait de même. Ce qui les liait était indéfinissable, rendant les choses encore plus compliquées.

Irène voyait le sexe comme un acte physique, pas romantique. Sherlock avait peut-être été surnommé « le puceau » par Moriarty, ce terme pouvait désormais aussi lui être attribué.

Bien sûr, elle avait eu des rapports sexuels avec tant de personnes et tant de fois qu'elle avait cessé de compter, mais c'était juste du sexe. Faire l'amour à quelqu'un était donc vraiment nouveau pour elle et elle n'avait aucune expérience de la chose.

Encore une fois, elle et Sherlock était à égalité.

C'est pourquoi elle ne lui demanda plus de dîner avec elle et qu'il ne le fit jamais.

Mais il appréciait sa compagnie, particulièrement maintenant qu'il n'avait plus celle de John.

Elle l'accompagnait dans ses enquêtes et observait tout ce qu'il faisait, et plus.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si cela lui plaisait ou l'irritait.

Un jour, ils suivaient ensemble un criminel pour le compte de Lestrade. L'homme était intelligent et semblait doté d'un sixième sens lui permettant de détecter ceux qui lui voulaient du tort.

Irène et Sherlock le filaient depuis 5 minutes avant qu'il ne paraisse sentir leurs regards dans son dos. Il se retourna et les fixa.

En temps normal, Sherlock aurait simplement continué à marcher, restant ainsi discret, mais Irène avait une autre idée.

Juste au moment où l'homme se retournait, elle attrapa Sherlock par la main et l'attira dans un baiser. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi diable elle faisait cela mais, encore une fois, son esprit se déconnecta quant il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes et il décida que le criminel pouvait aller se faire voir en enfer.

Bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, Irène se détacha de lui.

« Voilà » dit-elle, satisfaite, mais gardant sa main dans la sienne. Sherlock la fixa, interrogatif.

« Voilà quoi ? »

Irène leva les sourcils. Pour un génie, il pouvait être extrêmement lent à la compréhension, parfois.

« Il nous suspectait », lui fit-elle. « Maintenant, il pense que nous sommes juste un couple ordinaire. »

Ahhh. C'était … bien trouvé.

« Nous n'avons qu'a tenir le rôle jusqu'à ce que nous l'attrapions », continua Irène. « Sinon, il s'en rendra compte. »

Elle commença à balancer leurs mains jointes et à se rapprocher de lui, jouant le parfait exemple de la petite amie heureuse.

Sherlock devait admettre que jamais chasser un criminel ne lui avait parut aussi plaisant.

**Saint Valentin**

Elle ne passa pas ce jour-là.

Il s'avoua qu'il était un peu surpris.

Pour la première fois depuis toujours, il savait ce qui se passait le 14 février. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment comment il l'avait apprit (probablement par John ou Molly) mais quelque part, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle vienne.

John soupçonnait que quelque chose n'allait pas et était presque sûr que cela avait un rapport avec Irène. Il avait remarqué qu'elle et Sherlock s'étaient sensiblement rapprochés, ce pourquoi il s'était dit qu'il serait plus sage de quitter l'appartement pour la journée. Qui pouvait savoir ce que deux personnes comme Irène et Sherlock pouvaient faire le jour de la Saint Valentin … (et, de toute façon, il voulait passer la journée avec Sarah : tout le monde y trouvait son compte.)

Il partit vers midi et remarqua que Sherlock semblait bouder.

John se sourit à lui-même avec amusement et espéra que lorsqu'il rentrerait à Baker Street dans la soirée, l'appartement serait encore intact (si Sherlock et Irène se battaient …).

Bien sûr, John était presque sûr qu'ils allaient dîner ensemble. Il ne savait pas que rien de la sorte n'était encore arrivé.

Sherlock se tenait près du rebord de la fenêtre, légèrement agacé, jouant parfois quelques notes agressives sur son violon. Comme il s'ennuyait, il vérifia son répondeur et grogna à l'écoute du message de Saint Valentin que Molly lui avait laissé.

Après quelques heures d'attente, il reçut finalement un texto. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait espéré, mais c'était mieux que rien.

_Joyeuse Saint Valentin. Est-ce que Molly a eu le courage de te demander encore de sortir avec elle ou est-ce qu'elle a simplement laissé un message sur ton répondeur ?_

_Irène x_

Il sourit devant le texto mais décida de ne pas répondre avant cinq minutes, ne voulant pas qu'elle croit qu'il attendait un signe d'elle depuis le début de la journée.

Comme il ne recevait pas de réponse à son propre message (ce qui était inhabituel et l'agaçait fortement), il décida de sortir marcher un peu.

Il se dirigea vers la Southbank, se fondant dans la foule. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas la femme blonde qui se tournait vers lui et la vit seulement quand elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Elle avait disparut avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste mais il aperçut sa silhouette traversant la masse des passants et sut immédiatement qui elle était.

Il savait qu'il la verrait plus tard à Baker Street.

Il prit son téléphone et tapa un message.

_Il était temps._

_SH_

**Réservations pour un dîner et Anderson qui n'en revient pas**

A peu près un an après le début des visites régulières d'Irène, elle et Sherlock commencèrent à se montrer ensemble à Scotland Yard, aidant Lestrade à élucider des affaires.

A la différence de Sherlock, Irène était vraiment populaire chez les officiers, particulièrement chez les mâles.

Ce qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Sherlock.

Bien qu'il ait établi que lui et Irène partageaient une sorte de relation, cela ne rendait pas les choses plus simples pour autant et il ne savait pas comment agir avec elle.

En privé, c'était plus facile.

En privé, ils étaient juste deux, égaux dans leur maladresse et leur étrangeté face à leur situation, bien qu'ils ne la trouvent pas désagréable. Mais ils comprenaient chacun ce que l'autre ressentait, connaissaient ses forces et ses faiblesses, ce qui rendait tout plus aisé.

Mais être ensemble en public était vraiment, vraiment plus difficiles. Sherlock n'avait aucune idée de si oui ou non il devait jouer le rôle du petit ami modèle … car il n'était certainement pas comme tout le monde et il ne se définissait pas tout à fait comme le petit ami d'Irène.

Il frémissait à cette pensée.

Mais comment devait-il se comporter en public avec elle ? Devait-il laisser tout le monde savoir qu'ils partageaient une sorte de relation indéfinissable et prouver ainsi aux autres qu'elle était sienne ?

(Sauf qu'elle n'était pas sienne, pas du tout. Elle était comme une fumée légère, dérivant librement dans le vent, insaisissable. Elle disparaissait aussi vite qu'elle apparaissait et il ne parvenait jamais à la saisir totalement.)

L'autre option serait de prétendre être de simples connaissances et rester aussi froid et hautain avec elle qu'avec pratiquement tout le monde.

Cela semblait étrange mais, d'une certaine manière, presque naturel. Tant qu'il pouvait prétendre être exempt d'émotions, lui qui n'était pas censé connaître les sentiments, il ne laissait pas paraître à quel point les siens étaient flous et brouillés.

Bien sûr, rien de tout cela n'était vrai.

Mais il pouvait prétendre le contraire.

Il avait donc choisit la seconde option. Irène ne protesta jamais.

Elle, de son côté, avait commencé à souhaiter que sa relation avec Sherlock progresse d'avantage. Elle nourrissait pour lui des sentiments véritables, et pas simplement parce qu'il avait prouvé être une excellente distraction ou une énigme presque impossible à résoudre, mais parce qu'elle s'intéressait à lui. Elle n'avait jamais eut auprès d'elle une figure masculine qui tenait à elle, qui la réconfortait et qui ne la voulait pas seulement par intérêt sexuel.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle était certaine que Sherlock voulait la même chose qu'elle, mais aucun d'eux n'étaient assez prêt pour le dire. Admettre à voix haute leur besoin l'un de l'autre était comme perdre, comme accepter la défaite.

Ainsi ils agissaient comme à leur habitude : montrant quelques signes d'affection et appréciant la tension sexuelle entre eux quand ils étaient seuls, restant froids et distants en public.

Rien de surprenant alors à ce que la majorité des policiers de Scotland Yard croient qu'elle était célibataire et libre. Après avoir très brièvement spéculé sur Sherlock, ils avaient conclu qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre entre eux que leurs similitudes : ils aimaient tout deux résoudre des crimes et étaient extrêmement intelligents.

En conséquence, les hommes s'agglutinaient autour d'elle comme des abeilles autour d'un pot de miel. Anderson dissimulait à peine ses sentiments pour Irène (ce qui faisait enrager Sally), tandis que les autres demeuraient plus subtils. Mais ils étaient tous attirés par elle.

Même Lestrade.

Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Irène était naturellement charmante sans être douce et naïve. Au contraire, elle avait un côté sauvage et quelque chose dans ses yeux rappelait le danger. Mais en même temps, elle était sociable, drôle et intelligente.

De plus, sa femme le trompait à nouveau, alors qu'avait-il à perdre ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était _sérieux_.

Sherlock arriva un jour tandis que la majorité des mâles de la division des homicides étaient rassemblés autour d'elle, l'écoutant raconter comment elle avait résolu une affaire de meurtre.

Il fut plutôt irrité par la vue de cette scène.

La première raison pour laquelle il l'était, comparée aux autres, paraissait insignifiante, mais l'agaçait tout de même.

Les gens ne l'écoutaient jamais, _lui_, expliquer comment il avait attrapé un criminel. Généralement, ils se contentaient de hocher la tête avant de partir le plus loin possible, quand encore ils étaient polis.

Mais Irène avait toute l'attention qu'elle aurait pu souhaiter.

Ce qui l'amenait à la deuxième chose qui le gênait : elle était complètement entourée par des _hommes._

Anderson, assit à côté d'elle, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué à quel point l'espace qu'il occupait était minuscule. De plus, il ronronnait comme un chat à qui l'on viendrait tout juste de donner de la crème et une de ses mains entourait presque l'épaule d'Irène.

Même Lestrade était assit à proximité d'elle, penché, soit en train de faire semblant d'être fasciné ou étant fasciné par ce qu'elle disait. Sherlock grogna. Ca ne lui plaisait pas.

Ils remarquèrent son arrivé et quelques uns d'entre eux le saluèrent d'un signe de tête tandis que les autres l'ignoraient. Sherlock vit que son plan consistant à rester froid et distant n'avait plus l'air aussi malin qu'avant.

Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment changer sa tactique maintenant, alors il s'assit près d'Irène dans un silence boudeur. Au vu de sa moue, cette dernière se mit à rire. C'était plutôt attachant.

Après un moment, Sherlock en eut assez et décida qu'il était grand temps pour lui et Irène de partir. Il s'approcha et se racla la gorge. Une partie de lui savait ce qu'il allait dire tandis que l'autre était choqué de sa propre impulsion.

« Irène », dit-il en la regardant, s'introduisant dans son espace personnel. « Nous devions _dîner ensemble_. »

Lestarde leva les yeux vers lui avec surprise, sans cependant voir l'expression choquée d'Irène. Elle fixa Sherlock.

Cela pouvait-il être vrai : après tout ce temps, il la laisserait gagner ?

A moins que ce soit lui ? Peut-être avait-elle déjà gagné sans le remarquer. Ou peut-être Sherlock n'était-il pas le perdant.

Peut-être passer à l'étape suivante serait gagnant – cette fois, pour eux deux.

« Une réservation pour un dîner ? » demanda-t-elle, voulant s'assurer qu'elle avait bien entendu. Sherlock ferma les yeux dans une expression résignée mais quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient fixés uniquement sur les siens, dans un regard d'une telle intensité qu'elle se sentit presque faiblir.

Ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé.

« Oui. »

Irène se redressa sans se soucier des hommes l'entourant qui les dévisageaient, Sherlock et elle, sans rien comprendre.

« En es-tu sûr ? » redemanda-t-elle, mais avec cette fois-ci un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Sherlock acquiesça et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Anderson l'interrompit.

« Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes décidé _maintenant_ d'aller enfin manger quelque chose ! » dit-il d'une voix mi-doucereuse mi-outragée. Sherlock ne mangeait jamais quoi que ce soit et il emmenait dîner Irène ?

Sherlock le fixa, simplement.

« J'ai faim, finalement » dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Irène haussa les sourcils et se prépara à partir.

Les policiers, grommelant, s'en retournèrent à leur tâches respectives. Anderson grogna dans un belle imitation de Sherlock et fit semblant de regagner son bureau, les regardant discrètement.

Il ne restait plus qu'Irène et Sherlock dans la salle.

« Tu vas enfin dîner avec moi » s'émerveilla – presque – Irène, un petit sourire taquin au coin de la bouche. Sherlock le lui rendit puis se pencha vers elle.

Les yeux d'Anderson s'agrandirent.

Sherlock embrassait Irène Adler.

**Un avis ? **

J'ai eu un doute sur le vouvoiement/tutoiement …


End file.
